<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Close, So Far by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842932">So Close, So Far</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue'>Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars happens later than canon, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Secret Relationship, clone wars au, everyone is too busy watching Anakin fail at the “secret” relationship they don’t notice Kanera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clone Wars happen, it’s just ten years later than planned.</p>
<p>Caleb Dume is a Knight of the Republic and General in the Galactic Army of the Republic.</p>
<p>Hera Syndulla is the daughter of Ryloth’s senator and a skilled pilot.</p>
<p>How could two possibly different people be in a relationship? It’s not like they secretly married like Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mace Windu didn’t want to take Caleb with him to Ryloth. There were shatterpoints all around this trip and centered on his grandpadawan; sweet, inquiring Caleb did not need to be broken as a child. Mace could never forgive himself if something did happen.</p>
<p>But so far, it was going well enough. The dispute between Orn Free Taa and Cham Syndulla had not become an all out brawl and for that Mace was thankful.</p>
<p>Caleb had asked to explore while the adults argued and Mace couldn't help but wish he was exploring with Caleb. </p>
<p>Jedi Master Windu suppressed a groan and rubbed his temples.</p>
<p>Orn Free Taa was arguing and accusing Cham Syndulla of being a zealot for his ideals.</p>
<p>Cham Syndulla was accusing Orn Free Taa of being a charlatan for not using his power in the senate to stop the trafficking of their people.</p>
<p>Wherever Caleb was, Mace knew he was having a better time than he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re with that Jedi.”</p>
<p>Caleb nearly jumped out of his skin.</p>
<p>Behind him was a small green girl staring at him with the greenest eyes Caleb had ever seen.</p>
<p>“Are you going to say something?” She asked. Her voice was like a melody and her accent made it seem like she was singing.</p>
<p>Caleb shook his head and regained his senses. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ve just never seen green like your eyes.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow; confused or offended, she let him continue.</p>
<p>“Green lightsabers are usually rare shades of green, but I’ve never seen a saber like your eyes.”</p>
<p>The girl tilted her head. She was smaller than Caleb and for that he was grateful. There were enough people taller than Caleb.</p>
<p>“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” </p>
<p>“Good. Very good. Sorry. I was trying to say your eyes are pretty.” He gave a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“By comparing them to lightsabers?”</p>
<p>“Kind of. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Why was he acting like this? Why was he nervous? Why did he want to impress this girl?</p>
<p>“Thanks. What color is your lightsaber?” Her eyes gleamed.</p>
<p>“Um… blue, like a lake or ocean.”  Caleb uncliped his saber from his belt and waited for her to give him permission to ignite the blade.</p>
<p>When she smiled, Caleb couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>Caleb watched as her green eyes widened in wonder at the blue blade.</p>
<p>“I’m Hera.” She said, holding out her hand.</p>
<p>“Caleb.” He put the saber away, and took her hand.</p>
<p>Caleb didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt like he was flying and he wanted nothing more than to hold her hand for as long as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mace couldn’t help but feel relieved when he and Caleb made their way back to Coruscant. </p>
<p>He had done everything within his power to prevent the two grown ass adults from strangling each other.</p>
<p>And he had one killer headache.</p>
<p>Depa owed him some of her good tea for taking Caleb on this “bonding experience.” Kark, he’d been so busy trying to keep the two politicians from killing each other he had neglected Caleb.</p>
<p>Speaking of the kid...</p>
<p>“You’re awfully quiet.”</p>
<p>The kid’s head shot up like a tooka. </p>
<p>“Oh, I was reading.”</p>
<p>“You were reading.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I didn’t want to get behind because of the trip so Cal sent me the homework assignments so I would stay caught up.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a lie, so Mace let it be.</p>
<p>“And Cal is a good friend of yours?”</p>
<p>Watching his grandpadawan light up and go on about his misadventures with Cal and sometimes (Skywalker’s little terror) Ahsoka was worth the headache Ryloth gave him.  Bonding with Caleb, his grandchild in all but name, is worth every shatterpoint and explosion Yoda’s gremlin line caused.</p>
<p>Mace did notice one thing; the shatterpoints he was worried about were gone. In their place, was a singular breaking point.</p>
<p>Something had happened on Ryloth.</p>
<p>Something that would break Caleb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hera was sad to see the little Jedi go. </p>
<p>He looked just like the boy in her dreams and he was just as kind.</p>
<p>Hera had never had crushes like her friends did; she wanted to be a pilot like her aunt. </p>
<p>But Caleb… Caleb didn’t laugh at her for wanting to be a pilot. He got excited and told her about different schools Hera could go to.</p>
<p>“There is a Jedi enclave where they accept anyone who wants to learn.  I don’t know where but I’ll tell you as soon as I find out.” He told her.</p>
<p>Which led to them exchanging comm numbers.</p>
<p>She didn’t have close friends thanks to her father, but maybe, Caleb will be different.</p>
<p>Hera heard the ping on her datapad and smiled when she read Caleb’s name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Next meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hera was waiting for her Jedi escort in the hanger bay of the Senate building with her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was too pissed to talk to him and he was too prideful to appeal to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera just had to wait for someone to come up and start a conversation with him so she and Chopper could slip out and make their way down to the lower hanger where her ship was. Where they would go she had no plan but wherever they wound up, it would be better than the stupid wedding she was being forced to attend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even know the bride or groom despite both of them being family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even want to go to the wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another excuse for her aunts to set Hera up with a “good boy” and for her mother to berate her for not having a husband or wife yet and how “Hera isn’t getting any younger” with that disappointed look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Windu said the Jedi would be over in a few minutes.” Her father said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera didn’t even hum a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He spoke very highly of this Jedi. Master Windu said the Jedi is honorable and will see to your safety as you travel home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryloth may be the planet of her birth, but it wasn’t her home anymore. Hera’s home has been and will always be in the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The saying went ‘home is where the heart is’ and Hera’s heart is in the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with Caleb Dume but she hasn’t seen him in months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, she hadn’t gotten a message from Caleb in just as long. His last comm had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Going on a mission to Lothal. I’ll see you soon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pika.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t heard anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera assumed he was busy with his duties just as she had been, he was a capable person and he wouldn’t have been easily bested by pirates. She didn’t think so. Not Caleb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb was too smart and clever to be bested by pirates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But to not have heard from him in nearly a year?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he was captured by pirates, but then somehow commandeered their fleet and he is now the pirate king? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera was now struck with the mental image of Caleb dressed like a pirate, saber drawn, stalking towards her calling her his treasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shuttle arrived and off came the Jedi Hera assumed was to be her guardian for the trip based on the way her father got excited and went to greet him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera didn’t care. It was just some stuffy old Jedi who didn’t have anything better to do but escort Ryloth’s Senator’s daughter home for a wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Hera’s luck it would be some old Jedi who would wack her kneecaps with a hard sti—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh seven Correlian hells, yes!’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a short old, wrinkled Jedi with a cane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Caleb!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood taller than he did the last time she saw him; he appeared so sure of himself, so confident that whatever he was going to do, would be done beyond expectation. His dark green robes contrasted against his previous brown. Did… did he change the color for her? His hair had grown out and was pulled back in a tiny nerf tail with some wisps of his bangs framing his face; making him look like a pirate in one of those romance novels her aunt sent her every Lover’s Day in a passive aggressive attempt of saying “get a man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where was his braid? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator Syndulla, Lady Syndulla,” Caleb said with a bow. Oh be still her heart. His voice was better than any memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Windu sends his greetings and regrets he could not come visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knight Dume, congratulations on your Knighting. Master Windu has spoken highly of you and your accomplishments. I trust that you will keep my daughter out of trouble and safe.” Her father started off warm to the Knight but then cold towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Typical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senator Syndulla, I promise I will keep your daughter safe during the trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Hera watched as her father did something completely unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He patted Caleb on the back and smiled at him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hera, daughter. You remember my good friend Master Windu?” He turned to Hera, arm now around Caleb’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jerk_Dad is acting out of character.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chopper whupped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hera said; agreement with Chopper and confirmation to her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is his Padawan’s Padawan. Knight now. Not a little boy running around chasing tookas anymore are you? He is going to accompany you home. Make sure you actually show up. Well, the wedding is in a few weeks so you better be on your way.” Cham now dropped his arm. “Knight Dume. Daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera looked on and was kind of disappointed he didn’t look back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” Caleb’s voice could always reassure her. He could always make her happy and seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not unexpected. It’s a warmer retreat than usual.” Hera replied sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. I’ll get your bags.” He grabbed her suitcase and led her and Chopper to the ship they would spend the next few days in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were in hyperspace did they allow themselves to be selfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jedi Padawan now Knight Dume was expected to be some mystical sorcerer with arcane powers from a greater Force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daughter of the Ryloth Senator was expected to be the perfect lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could just be Caleb and Hera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two childhood friends who fell in love and wanted to stay in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera threw her arms around Caleb and just breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb wrapped his arms tightly around Hera as if she were the most special girl in the galaxy. And to him? Hera was. He buried his nose in her neck and sighed at just being able to hold her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were fighting pirates!” She whispered in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not pirates. Just a trade dispute that the outcome would determine whether I would be Knighted.” He murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed. Why didn’t you tell me?” Hera pulled away, though she stayed in his arms, to look her love in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you in person. That and my datapad broke and I lost all my important comm numbers.” He said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? What important comm numbers could you have lost?” Hera smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Depa’s, Master Mace’s, your’s, Cal’s and Ahsoka’s, along with various others.” He listed. “I got most of them back, but I forgot your number. To be fair, I forgot Master Depa’s too and she is still teasing me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I could forgive you for that.” Hera leaned in and kissed his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb smiled, and let go of Hera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you.” He smiled conspiratorially. “Follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered his hand and with a giddy smile, Hera took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb led her to the bunk he claimed as his and brought Hera inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celeb let go of her hand and nervously opened his bag and rummaged through it for a minute before finding what he was looking for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera watched him pull out a cord with beads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb made his way back to Hera and took her hand again. He turned her hand so her palm was facing up and placed a braided lock of hair in her palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His braided lock of hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was giving it to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have sensed or seen her confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When Padawan’s get Knighted, their braids or cords are cut symbolizing them becoming Knights and no longer a Padawan. Some give their braids to their Masters, some their Padawans. And others,” His teal eyes burning into her green ones. “Others give their braids to their lovers. Their sweethearts.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh goddess was he making her fall even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caleb…” she couldn’t speak. He was making a declaration of love to her and she couldn’t speak. Her heart was beating so hard it was a miracle her ribs didn’t break or Caleb didn’t hear it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were full of anxiety; waiting for her to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera looked down at the soft braided hair. One end was tied with various beads, and the other cauterized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do Padawan braids get cut?” She asked, not wanting to know the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their Master cuts it with their lightsaber.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Maker.” She groaned and backed away and brought her free hand to her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lightsaber was this close,” she held up two fingers close to each other, “this close to your neck and you say ‘it’s not as bad as it sounds’ as if that makes it any better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It honestly is not that bad! Master Depa made sure not get get my ear—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caleb, has someone lost an ear before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t happened in centuries and the Master was hungover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sweet Maker…” Hera groaned and left to unpack for the week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hera, wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera did not wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still have my ears!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera paused, turned, and with eyes full of amusement, stuck her tongue out at him and shut her cabin door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb leaned against his doorway gazing at Hera’s door with the stupidest lovestruck look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she the one you’re in love with?” A small voice chirped behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb most certainly did not let out a shriek that could rival a mynock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what Hera says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera sat with the little stowaway-Ezra Bridger-while Caleb talked with the Jedi Masters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera didn’t know how to comfort kids; Ezra looked like a kicked tooka cat and seemed like he was going to cry and based on previous experiences with younger cousins, Hera never did the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera never found herself liking children; she preferred to ride blergs and pilot ships instead. Never found herself looking at her relatives and their babies and thought she would like one someday. But there was something about this kid, she didn’t know what, but it turned on every suppressed motherly instinct Hera didn’t know she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put an arm around him in what she meant as a comforting manner and based on how the small boy curled into her, Hera succeeded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera didn’t pay attention to the conversation. Not like Ezra was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Celeb spoke, it was something along the lines of “I’ll bring him back, we’re not that far away.” And whenever Master Windu and another she didn’t know spoke, it was about how reckless the kid was or how frantic his crèchemaster was with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of who was speaking, Ezra curled into a tighter and smaller ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the topic of Hera’s safety came up, she decided she had enough of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is a matter of my safety, then I can honestly tell you I feel safer knowing I have two Jedi protecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Windu raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb had a look on his face that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you serious?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up at Hera like she hung the moon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how Senators always get into trouble? Well, now I have two Jedi protectors to keep me safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra perked up and sat up straight; oh yes, he was a powerful Jedi on an important mission. Like Caleb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be that as it may, Lady Syndulla, I cannot reward Ezra Bridger’s behavior by letting him join you on a trip.” The lady said. “He has his studies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So send me the upcoming work for the next two weeks. I’ll make sure he gets it done.” Caleb said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Mace, the other Jedi, and Ezra looked at Caleb in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera looked at Caleb, but years of practicing of hiding her emotions did not betray her shock or giddiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Syndulla is protected, Ezra does his homework, I do my job. Just send what you’re working on right now and I’ll make sure Ezra is caught up.” Caleb said again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Master Windu studied Caleb, but gave in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ezra could thank Caleb or Hera for letting him say, for letting him join them on an important mission, Caleb began his scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how worried everyone was? They couldn’t find you! I wanted to say goodbye and I couldn’t find you. Master Vashti was worried sick. Cal was crawling through vents looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked at Caleb with his sad blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried something happened to you. Do you know how dangerous it is to go out alone? What if someone took you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra’s lip started to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to say for yourself?” Caleb fixed Ezra with a stern look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera wasn’t complaining, but he did look handsome looking serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked down and mumbled something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t catch that.” Caleb grumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra looked up at Caleb with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to be brave like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hera had to physically restrain herself from ‘awwing’ and brought her hands to her mouth. That was the cutest thing she ever heard coming from the cutest kid she had ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb apparently didn’t know how to handle that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra, you can’t run off and not tell someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do it all the time! You go on adventures and you’re brave and do awesome things. I just wanted to be like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I tell someone where I am going and when I should be back in case something happens and they can find me.” He reasoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing could ever happen to you!” Ezra declared. “You’re the greatest Jedi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are!” The small boy insisted. “You’re more awesome than Anakin Skywalker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to get you out of your schooling.” Caleb said, amused with the kid’s attempts to butter him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dank ferrik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pika-Ryl for beloved.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mace: I’m going to bring my grandson with me to Ryloth.<br/>Caleb: falls in love with Hera Syndulla<br/>Mace: surprised pikachu face</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>